Game day
by Sabes-Frail
Summary: Five people go on a mission together, Sabretooth, Gambit, Logan, Deadpool, and Shadowcat. Usually the mixture of conflicting personalities would end in bloodshed, thanks to Kitty's quick thinking a funny turn of events involving a card game transpire she even manages to calm Creed.


The situation was bad enough five people who usually never got along with the exception of one member who ironically was female. Odd circumstances had them all placed in the same safehouse with conflicting personalities and short fuses it would be a miracle if they got out alive, the first hour alone was summed up to glares and the nonstop talking of one of the men.

Whoever thought this would be a good idea was an idiot was on all of their minds, the pack consisted of Deadpool, the one who never kept quiet, Gambit who was growing more and more impatient by the second, Logan who was doing his best not to sink his claws in someone, Creed who got mixed up in the group who enjoyed tormenting everyone involved, and Kitty who was kidnapped by the enemy and unfortunately was the only one who knew how to get in and out of the place, given the location it was nearly impossible to map out the building they were targeting, so instead of waiting for days to have someone figure it out Kitty more or less volunteered to go back a decision she was now regretting.

"Will you shut it!" Logan was rubbing his temples Wade was talking nonsense and it was causing a headache that had been brewing in Logans head to only get worse.

"There's nothing to do we have to wait for orders and I'm bored!" Wade whined.

"Dis has to be da stupidest mission I ever been on!" Gambit was rummaging through his bag pulling things out.

"Frail better know what tha hell she was talkin about or I'm shreddin her" Creed flexed his claws grinning menacingly at Kitty.

"Go play with a dingle ball!" Kitty retorted.

"Heh right here babe" he followed by pointing to his crotch.

"As if...!"

"Nobody is touching her got it!" Logan shot his claws out glaring at Creed then to the others.

"Hey don look at me I like the petite!" Gambit put his hands up.

"Me to damn Logan there's only one perv in here!" Wade pointed to Creed who laughed.

"An only one who knows how ta make her scream" Creed rested the side of his face on his hand still staring at Kitty.

"Seriously I'd choose Wade over you any day!" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult"

"Oh Wade I didn't mean that!"

"Its cool he smells like roadkill" she could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"Least ma skin don't fall off!" Creed grunted.

"Wanna say hello to my blade Creed!"

"Bring it leper boy!"

"Both of ya shut it before I fry ya!" Gambit charged one of his cards.

"Hell you fry Creed, I'll take on talks a lot!" Logan joked.

"Everyone stop it separate corners dammit!" Kitty yelled causing them all to look her way, "it sucks we are stuck together but try to get along I know you three can him I don't expect" she referred to Creed "but come on grow up!"

"Chere has a good point I'm checking the kitchen for somethin ta drink" Gambit left mouthing sorry to Kitty.

"So if I behave do I get a reward?" Creed taunted.

"Shock collar if you don't and a side of locked up again" Kitty sat back down

"Touché" Creed got up and walked to the balcony lighting up a cigar puffing smoke irritably.

"Your sexy when you put him in his place" Wade high five her.

"Glad you came along kid" Logan ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Found beer an bottled water, best they got for a snack stale peanuts" Gambit returned to the living room placing bottles on the table.

"I might have something" Kitty dug around in her bag producing a candy bar and granola bars.

"I have jerky an some crackers" Logan added to the growing snack pile.

"Donuts and leftover pizza its still good!" Wade placed the donuts and a ziploc bag containing the pizza down.

"Alright we could play poker, no shortage of cards" Gambit pulled a deck out of his jacket.

"I'm not good at poker, um I have Uno do you know how to play?" Kitty blushed she knew she was the young one of the group and they all saw her as a kid.

"Ain't played in a while but is a fun game why not" Logan smiled warmly.

"Ugh this the game the colors change all the time?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, my trademark is cards an dis game I never win" Gambit sighed.

"Oh really shuffle cutie I wanna whoop his ass!" Wade grinned slapping Gambit on the back.

"Alright you do the honors" Kitty passed the cards to Gambit.

"If you insist" he used several impressive forms of shuffling before setting the cards down.

"Showoff" Wade commented.

"Seven cards to start, you deal Logan" Kitty pushed the cards over to him out of the corner of her eye she saw Creed catching glances at the others as he was left out. Getting up she walked over to him "hey wanna join?"

"No way play your kiddy card game" he snuffed out his cigar leaning on the railing facing away from her.

"Come on, it bothered you that we ignored you"

"Sweets I ain't interested" he lacked the usual gruff tone in his voice.

"Join if you want there's beer" thinking he would budge if booze was involved he just waved a hand to indicate he was not playing.

"I tried" Kitty sat back down grabbing her hand

"Be more fun without him anyways" Logan rearranged the order of his cards.

"Blue ok its green now!" Wade placed a card down

"Nope red" Gambit followed.

"Fair enough" Logans turn was next.

"Geez pick a color I don't have it took five draws for Kitty to join in.

"Yellow!" Wade chimed.

"Shit" Gambit drew cards to follow.

"OK red" Logan looked to Kitty.

"Ass" she ended up with even more cards

"Draw two!" Wade enthusiastically placed a card.

"Dickhead what I ever do ta you" Gambit played a color.

"Green" Logan popped the top off of a beer taking a drink.

"Thank you!" Kitty happily played lessening the growing number of cards she had been holding.

"Oh girl your so nice!" Wade played

"Yer cheatin or somethin!" Gambit to headed for a beer.

"Hes always lucky" Logan laughed.

"Hey Wade check this out" Kitty played cards causing Wade to end up with two new additions

"I see how you are!" The third beer was popped open as wade raised his mask enough to drink.

"Oh burn baby" Gambit played a reverse giving Wade a second turn.

"Draw two to you!" Wade grinned

"Gambit you louse" kitty pouted playfully looking to the balcony Creed looked lost in thought he was sitting on the ground one arm resting on his knee the other leg strait forward.

"Quit worryin about him by the way Uno" Logan played.

"Just feel bad he's a jerk but he's alone" Kitty looked over again knowing full well he could hear her, Gambit played without a word.

"Big baddie is to good for us" Wade took another swig grabbing a piece of pizza.

"I guess" Kitty grabbed the donuts

"Yup won first round" Logan finished his beer heartily.

"Damn" Gambit collected the cards again.

"Lemme finish this slice before ya deal" Wade took another bite.

"Sure I'm grabbin a granola" Gambit unwrapped the oatmeal raisin concoction and took a bite issuing a loud crunch.

"Kitty quit Hoggin tha sweets" Logan dived for the donuts the two laughed as she played keep away by phasing the bag.

Creed looked behind him annoyed by their childish behavior it did strike him odd, why was Kitty friendly to him? it was something he wasn't used to. He heard them start up again arguing over who was cheating or hiding their draw fours. Despite his usual foul mood he had to admit he was a little lonely they were having fun he was smoking his fifth cigar. He knew deep down they were all friends Gambit had Rouge, Kitty had all of her friends and Logan, Wade was popular both good and bad, Logan had a crush on Jean but had people who truly cared for him. Taking in a sigh he shook his head why did he care he was an animal but he was used to going solo jealousy was playing tricks on him. He blinked back to reality as a beer bottle was dangled in front of him, how long was he in outer space in his mind?

"Saved one for you" Kitty smiled as he accepted the beer.

"Hmm" he popped it open with a claw taking a long drink it was warm but he didn't care.

"Their playing poker Logan kept winning" she laughed sitting Indian style opposite him.

"Then go play" his voice was hollow.

"I suck at that game" she took her hair out of a pony tail fluffing her hair fixing to put it back up.

"Leave it down never seen ya like that"

Surprised she placed the rubber band around her wrist, almond colored hair was a little past her shoulders and framed her face, it had been a while since Creed had seen her she grew into an attractive woman.

"What are they bettin with?"

"Stale peanuts" Kitty rolled her eyes.

He laughed "sounds like winnin if ya lose with that kinda prize"

"That's what I was thinking"

He reached in his bag producing a bag of chips "cheesitums?" He offered placing the bag against the rail between them.

"Thanks" she grabbed a few of the knockoff cheetos they were actually really good.

"Got some snacks on a trip damn things are addicting" he licked a claw.

"You got me hooked now great I'm gonna get fat!" She grabbed more.

"Ha doubt it" he smiled, he was being civil which was unusual but having female company was calming to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah why ya ask?"

"You looked really sad" she was on her fifth handful

"Sad ain't in mah vocabulary sweets" he looked up stretching his neck.

"Sure fooled me"

"Kid don't try to figure me out" he laughed

"Sure you don't wanna play?" She held up the Uno cards.

"Will ya shut up an leave me alone if I do?"

"Ok sure" she quickly shuffled and dealt Creed heard a snort from Logan knowing he enjoyed the fact she was bugging him.

"Green"

"Uh uh blue!"

"Forget you!" He drew cards till he could match the color.

"Blue and red are a bitch to find"

"Ain't kiddin" he changed the color to green again

"Red" he matched her, she changed it to blue

"Smartass" drawing again he found a wild card switching to yellow.

"Skip, and yellow"

"Reverse and yellow"

"Draw two!"

"Cheater" he drew the cards adding to his growing hand

"You are losing creed I only have three cards"

"Only got three cards!" He imitated her placing several skips in a row.

"Your funny when your mad" she giggled.

"That's not what the dead say" his eyes went dark

"Chill out" teasing him wasn't a good idea.

"Eat this" draw four was played in succession green.

"Ok your gonna pay for that"

"Hmm that's right what's the reward for winnin?"

"You have to be nice the rest of the time if I win" she grabbed more cheesitums.

"An if I win?" He ate a few.

"Name it your gonna lose"

"Well gotta keep it PG to not piss em off" he pointed to the others, thinking a moment he grinned impishly "kiss me"

"Oh hell no I'm not losing!" She grimaced.

"Hon I could make ya beg to be with me" he inched a little closer

"Oh gross"

"Yeah yeah Logan is the hottie" he grunted

"I swear you fight like ex wives or something"

"Your pushin it frail"

"Damn reds!" She drew several cards

"Yeah that's off tha table" he was down to four cards she had eight he could tell she was nervous.

He grinned evilly as she placed a yellow card in order he used two skips, a draw four, and a green yelling Uno before placing the last card.

"Can we do best two outta three?"

"Nope pay up" he beckoned her over

The others gawked Logan prepared to take him out if he tried anything with her "oh yuck!" Wade commented

"Shes gonna do it!" Gambit swallowed.

"I'm gonna kill him!" They watched as she got on her knees to reach Creeds height.

"I'd rather eat a bug" she sighed, he was gruff looking to her unattractive with his unruly blonde hair that was in a messy ponytail, a white T-shirt stained with who knew what, black cargo pants, and combat boots, his coat laid to the side, his amber eyes were unnerving.

"You ain't gonna die from a kiss an don't half ass it" he leaned closer but leaving her room to make the move.

"So gross" she tucked hair behind her ear mustering the nerve, she met his lips, he smelled like beer and sweat but his lips were soft, he pressed against her kiss she could feel his hot breathe

Breaking the union partially he spoke slightly out of breathe "open your mouth" he was taken by surprise as her tongue greedily found his careful not to be cut by his fangs. His hand was entwined in her hair he was pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck their taste joining as one both breathing heavy, she hated to admit he knew what he was doing. Breaking apart they looked in each others eyes, her brown eyes looked drunk with passion, his were a mixture of sadness and lust.

"Cheesitums?" She squeaked

"Yeah" he fumbled with the bag as she sat back down stuffing the cards back in the box throwing them in her purse.

"Um goodnight" she grabbed one last handful before quickly retreating to the bedroom bidding goodnight to the others hurriedly.

"That's just wrong!" Wade took a drink of water.

"Chere was flustered musta been a good kiss" Gambit dealt cards.

"I'm gonna pretend that never happened" Logan shook his head.

Creed licked his lips she gave him a run for his money, with a sadistic grin he was thinking to himself perhaps this mission wasn't going to be so bad he would have to play Uno he reached in the chip bag, "shit" he discovered it was empty.


End file.
